


Chosen To Be His Wife

by Ansheaan



Series: The Chosen Series [1]
Category: Apink, EXO (Band), Jung Hyeon-jun, Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), PARKCHORONG, Suho - Fandom, Tempo - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansheaan/pseuds/Ansheaan
Summary: HE used to be a great guy who was adored by many students, being in a circle of friends that had been known as the popular kid of the town.Started with a dare, end up with heartbreak.Time past by with nothing but an empty heart,"Hana, please you need to do this for the family "  father said,SHE is a beautiful person, had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth and a caring daughter to her parents. Will she sacrifice her life to be stuck in a loveless marriage especially when her husband to be is the guy who she despises the most, her ex-boyfriend.ㅡChosen To Be His WifeㅡEXO FANFICTION | SUHOㅡ
Relationships: EXO and Apink, KIM JOONMYEON AND PARK CHORONG, SUHO AND PARK CHORONG
Series: The Chosen Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788142





	Chosen To Be His Wife

_P R O L O G U E_

_Five years ago_

**Choi Hana**

_From: Oppa_

_5 PM, at the park near your house._

_See you there._

Looking down at her Biology book, she sighed.

_To: Oppa_

_Oppa, I need to study for tomorrow's paper. Can we just meet tomorrow at school after the examination?_

He replied with a straight no. _What's wrong with him today?_ She thought.

She closes her book, neatly rearranges her stationary, and went down to the kitchen.

"Smell good!", she said upon entering the kitchen, her mother dressed in a brown apron holding a plate of pasta smiled toward her, " Hana, come here. I cooked your favorite food"

"Thank you!", her mother smiled and sit in front of her. Soon another man comes in the kitchen rubbing his temple

She quickly sits on the chair, devouring the pasta her mother made.

"Hana, we need to talk", her father called out across the hall, a few minutes later he comes in and sit in front of Hana. She looks down at the half-eaten pasta, "No wonder mom cooked me this pasta", she said, looking up only to see both of her parents smiling, the very same smile they show that dragged her back to Korea four months ago.

"Hana we need to travel back to Edinburg this Friday after you finish your examination papers and-"

"How long dad?", Hana asked quickly.

"We will be there only for a month or two. After that, you can go back to your prince charming, _Suho Oppa_ ", he said while mimicking a girly tone as her mother laughs along with her husband's joke.

"Dad, I never sound like that-" she pouted, and quickly change the topic. " Dad, Suho wants to meet me this evening at the park for a while. Can I go?" She asks while scrubbing the pasta out of the plate and clean it in a second.

"Sure, bring him along for dinner too. I will cook pasta again for dinner since both of you like it very much" her mother reply with an answer as her father nods in agreement.

___

She went and sit on the swing waiting for him.

"Ha-na, dul, set, ne- ", as soon as she counts to three a person touches her shoulder.

"Oppa, Hi", she looks up and smiles brightly. Standing behind her is Suho, her boyfriend and she is very proud of the fact that she is dating someone that everyone in her school has their eyes on and a person that she had been crushing on since day one.

"Why do you want to meet me?", she stands up and wraps her hands around his body, settling her head on his chest. _He always smells nice and warm,_ Hana thought.

A minute of silence, as she felt his hand warmly pats her head.

"I have to tell you something-", he whispered softly, he seems tense.

"Oh, I have to tell you something too", she said looking up to his face remembering about leaving to Edinburgh and her mother's request upon bringing Suho back home for dinner.

"What is it?" He asks, slowly pushes Hana back away from his body.

"You go first", Hana says, her boyfriend let out a long sigh and he runs his hands through his tangled hair.

"I need you to listen to me okay? I- "

"Are you okay?", She snaps, as her boyfriend grew tenser. "I am so sorry-", He looks at her face trying to gather up the courage but stopped. His eyes slowly trailed behind her. Hana slowly looks behind her, seeing exactly 11 boys standing a few feet behind her, holding up their smartphones with a smirk trailing behind their lips.

 _EXO members, what are they doing here? What is happening? ,_ Her thoughts are killing her because as she knows when all of the EXO members are present in one place it is nothing but bad news.

"Suho-", Hana start, placing her hands on his arm wants nothing but comfort at the moment. Instead, She receives none, his body stiffens. A second later he inhaled sharply and pushed her hand away from his arm. He is no longer the same guy that she knows, his gaze toward her is different. He appears cold, distant, and heartless.

"Oppa."

"I was dared to make you fall in love. I never like you nor love. Whatever I said to you these past four months were nothing but empty talk", he said in a calm tone, a tone that he always uses when he walks at the school hall along with the EXO members.

"Stop following me around, you are so clingy-", he continues

"Oppa, stop joking around" Hana quickly cut him, and hold his hand. "I-",

"Fuck, can't you just listen for once. This is only a part of the dare. Thank you for helping me out of this easily, for sure the prize is too expensive to be level as the same value as you", He said pushing her away from him as Hana tries to hold his hand.

Hana stands before him, looking down to the ground. Both of her hands are covering her face as tears stream down her face, "Stupid, ugly nerd. Do think you had the chance to date one of us?" a voice shouted from the back, laughing his heart out. That voice belongs to one and only Kai.

Kai slowly walks toward the couple and harshly pats her head. "Give him the rotten egg, Luhan", another guy from the back walk towards them holding an egg. Kai quickly snatches the egg and pass it to Suho."Do it!", a voice shouted from the back, Suho smashed the egg on Hana's head in a second. "Now you are nothing but rotten", Suho whispered into Hana's ear and with a final push, she falls to the ground.

"I record it!" another voice shouts from behind as all of them laugh leaving her behind.

Leaving her in pain, confusion, and an empty heart that had been betrayed.

"Suho, are you coming or not"

 _Oppa, don't leave me here, S_ he prays silently. Hoping that just maybe, she still had a chance. A chance to understand and hear his explanation out. She slowly held her head up, looking at his eyes that scream anger and sadness. He quickly looks the other way and walks away. 

"Hye, wait for me. I can't stand the smell here", they laugh even louder than ever.

_Pain, betrayal._

___


End file.
